When In Heat
by ChildOfTheGods12
Summary: He was needy. Or in this case, heady, and he needed his blue haired companion to help. Having no way to relieve himself, being nothing more than a simple, outdated Allmate, Ren would have to wait. He need Aoba more than ever, and in a way that he couldn't ever dream of, but, in the end, he needed Aoba. Now. (Ren x Aoba)


Ren hated this feeling. He couldn't stop it, nor could he help it, and without someone to help him get rid of it as normal, he had to wait.

And wait he did. He eagerly waited at home for his owner, Aoba, to come home from work, too nervous to go find him for fear of pouncing on him in public, so he sat in front of the door, waiting a little too eagerly for him blue haired companion.

Soon, the eagerly waited blue haired man came home, a little tired and annoyed. With a sigh, he opened the door and saw blue at his feet. "Hey, Ren." He smiles softly, bending down and picking him up to cuddle him close to his face.

The blue Allmate smiles, in a way a dog could, and licked his cheek, tail wagging happily. "Welcome home, Aoba." The pup nuzzles his owners neck affectionately, "you seem distressed... is something the matter?"

The blue haired man exhaled, his voice thin, "it was those kids... making a lot of noise in the shop today, and not to mention driving the customers away." He exhales through his nose and smiles, "but in the end, it was a good day." He pauses for a moment, surprised by the affection, but soon nuzzles back, "come on, lets go to my room." He walked up the stairs, hesitating on his words, before he says, "and you seem much more affectionate today... any particular reason why?"

The Allmate nods, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately, enjoying the scent of Aoba's hair, "I missed you..." he pauses, but was coaxed to complete, "and... I was wondering if you could interact with my online avatar for a bit."

The bluette looked confused, but quickly gave in to Ren's request, "ok..? Sure..." he smiled and sat Ren on the bed, sitting down next to him as he opened up his codex and accessing the virtual world, and immediately upon entering, he looked at the human form of Ren, with his pierced ears and tattoos, and he smiled friendly at him.

The virtual man turned red from the mistakenly eagerness of Aoba, and he looks at the digital ground, biting his lip and shifting from foot to foot. "Um...Aoba... I.. have a request..."

The other didn't seem to grasp what was going on, and nonchalantly shrugged at the others comment, "shoot, what's on your mind?"

The virtual man swallows, trying to dislodge the words from his throat, and he coughed awkwardly, "I... need you." He scratches his neck, looking at the ground as to try and hide his bright red face from his oblivious caretaker.

For a moment, Aoba looked deeply concerned, and he sympathetically says, "you will always have me, Ren. No matter what." He reached out, wrapping his arms around Ren's neck tightly in a hug, "promise."

Ren took a deep breath, holding him tightly as to keep the other close, and he tried to suppress a groan from the heat radiating off the smaller man. "No... I mean... I need you... sexually." He clears his throat, trying not to let the emotion show on his face. "...I'm in heat."

Aoba looked up at him, his face as red as a rose, blushing so hard it made his blue hair stand bright against the contrast, "o-oh..." Aoba then leaned up, and shyly kissed his lips, "I did say I was always here for you, so, you can do what you want..." he pauses, trying to not faint from the words, "w-with me." Aoba knew his feelings for his friend were more than just that, and he had no objections to doing things with his Allmate, though, he still questioned if they'd be viewed as wrong...

The Allmate swallows and nods, holding his hips tightly, no longer hugging them but feeling the swell of flesh under his fingers as if they were real beings, but he knew it was only code, but the heat from his feminine like flesh made it hard for him to ask," are you sure you're okay with this?"

The Bluette smiled sincerely, "of course silly. I... actually loved y-you the whole...time." He blushed looking away, acting like a shy school girl.

Ren blinks, for a moment processing the data, quite literally, and then, he smiles, hugging him tight, holding him as if he was something he could lose forever, "I love you too," he waits, moving his lips down to his ear and whispering sexually, "Aoba."

The mentioned man gave him a slight glare, before a smile slid on his blushing face, then, after visibly thinking of something, quickly attached his lips to Ren's, kissing him sweetly.

The Allmate sighs happily, kissing him back and hugging his waist, but the pressure and the sudden attention to his lips, and the warmth from Aoba went straight down, and he groans, "n-nnh, Aoba..." The blue haired man pulls back, and Ren is panting softly from the attention.

Finding some pride in having Ren already so eager, Aoba smirked, pulling off Ren's shirt, before getting down, undoing his belt and pants. He flushed at the sight before him, but swallowed his nervousness and soon pulled his boxers and pants off him quickly.

Slowly, Aoba then began to stroke his penis, looking up at Ren, who was biting the back of his hand, "is this okay?"

Ren nodded his head, trying to keep from voicing out any noise, until Aoba used his empty hand to pull away his hand, and then, he licked the tip as he massaged Ren's sack, playing with them, before he slowly took little Ren into his mouth, lightly sucking, and gently bobbing his head.

Understanding what Aoba wanted, Ren shivered and groaned, voicing out his pleasure, "a-ah, Aoba..." He gently grips Aoba's hair, as to keep his balance, panting and trying not to buck his hips.

Aoba stifled his pained/pleasures groan when Ren gripped his hair, causing a form of humming to around his penis. He momentarily paused, trying to get used to the grip on his hair, before he quickly got faster randomly, taking in all of Ren, allowing him to hit against the back of his throat.

He gave his caretaker an apologetic look, before his quickening pace caused him to pant, tilting his head back as his eyes drooped close, and he whimpered, "nnh, please, just like that..."

Aoba was confused for a moment, before understanding dawned on him and he hummed again, making him vibrate more, as he bobbed his head faster as to appease Ren.

He groans, his grip turning from holding to rubbing his head, the pleasure sending shivers up his spine, racking his body. "Aoba..., ah...!.." he slowly opened his eyes to look down at Aoba, "please, I want to make you feel good... too.."

For a moment, he didn't know what to think, before he stopped and looked at Ren with a confused gaze, "but...I was wanting to make you feel really good..."

The Allmate swallows, somehow not being able to deny those amber eyes and he chuckles sweetly, nodding, his face still bright red and wantonly. "Okay, thank you... b-but afterwards, I wish.. to make you.. feel good too..."

Aoba oddly enough smiled, and he nods, continuing what he started on his penis, enjoying every part of him, as he went faster and faster, with his humming picking up along with the speed.

Ren was moaning and panting uncontrollably, "a-ah, I'm not going to last much longer..." he swallows the saliva that had piled in his mouth from the pleasure sending his stimulus into overdrive, and the actions from Aoba had his legs trembling. "A-Aoba..., I'm going to cum..."

Aoba kept up with his administrations, some deep down part of himself wanting him to cum in his mouth. Ren groans, his hands once again gripping his hair, and he swallows his cries, but once he got close, his mouth had somewhat lolled open, much like his normal form did, "mmh... ah... A-Aoba...!" He comes explosively, gasping loudly, his body shaking from the intensity of it, and he pants, his eyes squeezing shut.

The bluette slowly pulled back, drinking what he could before it spilled out of his mouth, his face bright red as he shyly admitted, "you tasted really good Ren..." he then shyly helped Ren down onto the floor.

The virtual man smiles weakly, kneeling and sitting on the ground, and he tries to cough away his awkwardness, "nnh, thank you..."

All Aoba did was smile, wrapping his arms around Ren's neck, kissing him shyly as he tried to guide him to where he was on top of him, "Ren..."

Ren smiles at Aoba's rare boldness, hovering over him and sweetly smiling, "Aoba, I love you..." Much like he would a child, Ren kisses his forehead and tugs at his clothes slightly, "may I...?"

He flushed brightly, heated saying, "Don't ask...!" He immediately notices the look of regret on Ren's face, and he glances away, "J-Just.. do it."

Ren swallows, knowing what a feat it was to get Aoba not to be a small tsundere, and he nods, taking his time undressing him, before a thought dawned on him, "I-I really want to be inside you, but I should prepare you, right...?"

The small tsundere returns, humiliated by Ren's words and he shoots him a red faced glare, "it'll hurt if you don't!"

He lowly chuckles, amused by Aoba's reaction as he nods, then looking around. "Ah..., I don't have proper lubricant..." Pursing his lips, his amber eyes slide shut and beside his black haired head, a bottle appears, and Ren was thankful they were in a digital world were data was as easy to create as it was to create life, "here.." he grasps it, squirting some on his hands and coating his fingers.

Aoba exhaled in a form of relief, blushing deeply as he looking away and when he felt Ren moving his legs out of the way, he swallows his embarrassment, "b-be gentle" he was visibly very nervous.

He doesn't hesitate to nod, smiling at Aoba, "of course." He very gently pushes in a finger, going slow as to keep Aoba's pain to a minimum.

The man in mentioned twitched a little, trying to get used to the evasive feeling, and he clamps his mouth shut, turning his head away.

Ren smiles affectionately, leaning down and kissing his neck, sliding it in all the way, and he notices Aoba's sharp inhale, so he immediately stops, "is this okay?"

He gasped a little when Ren wiggles it ever so slightly, possibly even on accident, "yes,... you can put in another."

The virtual man nods, carefully pushing in a second and trying to do so as slowly as humanly possible, his other hand rubbing the ends of Aoba's hair softly, as if it was a woman's hand, which he knew would emit more pleasure than pain to Aoba.

Aoba tensed up quite a bit as his hair was touched, but the administrations and the gentle manner in which his hair was being touched soon made him want more.

Ren grins, sensing Aoba's pleasure as if it were his own, and he leans down, peppering his neck with kisses, fitting in one more without even thinking of the others discomfort.

That's when Aoba's eyes got wide, he gritted his teeth and took sharp breaths, "D-dont move... it it...it...h-hurts." A few straw tears ran down his face, as he tried to endure the pain.

Panicked by his insolence, he quickly pulls out the third, and his look of deep sympathy made Aoba momentarily think he looked like his real form, his puppy ears drooping and amber eyes water. Ren exhaled, "I'm so sorry..." He pulls out the rest quickly but gently, kissing his face and wiping his eyes with his clean hand, affectionately nuzzling him as to make up for hurting him.

Aoba took deep breaths and looked at Ren, "y-you have to put them back in because if you dont theres no way I would be able to tolerate you being inside me, p-please put them back in." He cupped Ren's face, and give him a peck on the lips.

The ravenette bit his lip, trying to think over what Aoba said, before he exhales and nods, "..okay, but please stop me if it hurts." He doesn't do anything until Aoba nods, then he gently slides them back into place.

His eyes squeeze shut, and he presses a hand against Ren's arm to stop him, "s-stop, d-dont move." His body had tensed up once again, as he tried to adjust.

He instantly freezes, scared that he's hurting Aoba and he literally has a look of fear in his eyes as he stayed perfectly still.

Aoba could see the look inside of Ren's eyes, and for some odd reason, knowing Ren was terrified of the idea of hurting him, he smiled slight despite the pain, "i-its ok Ren... I'm ok..." As to prove a point, he wiggled his hips some, moaning slightly as he felt some pleasure.

Ren swallows and nods, staying still and watching him carefully, still terrified of the idea of hurting him, and Aoba nods at him, "you can move n-now."

When Ren didn't move, Aoba wrapped his arms around his neck, "I love you." Ren finally gets pulled back from wherever he went, and he smiles sadly and nods, his amber eyes soft, "I-I... love you too..." He leans down and kisses his forehead, moves his fingers gently.

Aoba watched Ren intensely, his mind trying to wrap around what Ren would look so sad about, "w-why do you look so sad Ren?"

He slowly in his administrations, and swallows, his amber eyes dull with a form of sadness, "I-I made you cry..." He hangs his head, as if he had drooping dog ears.

Aob giggled, finding the man above him adorable, "you didn't make me cry, my eyes were just watering from the pain, and I don't cry that easily... Silly Ren." Aoba leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Ren sighs in relief, reflexively licking Aoba's cheek lovingly, as he did so often when in his dog form, "Okay... I'm sorry for misunderstanding..." He smiles sheepishly, moving the fingers carefully, scissoring him and occasionally moving in and out.

He didn't hear Ren's apology, his mind turning hazy as he moaned at the feeling, wanting more. "Faster..." he moaned wantonly, his body starting to react to the feeling of being scissored

Eagerly, Ren nods, leaning down and kissing his neck, biting at the soft flesh as he thrusted the fingers faster and deeper, trying to find that spot of nerves. Suddenly, Aoba's back arched, moaning a little louder, and Ren smiled slightly, happy to have found it.

His face pink, Aoba looked up at Ren and tried to not let his embarrassment stop him from expressing himself, "I want you inside me... Ren... please..."

He swallows and nods, pulling out his fingers and coating himself in lube, and he shivers at the feeling, before he positioned himself, "okay, but please tell me if it's too much..."

He nods, looking at Ren, who understood what Alva was conveying and he shivered, peppering kisses along his forehead, before he began pushing in the tip gently, and he almost got in halfway through, before Aoba gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes enduring the pain once more.

Immediately sensing Aoba's pain, he leaned down and kissed his eyelids, moving slowly and carefully, getting himself completely in, and Aoba's exhales in exuberance, his heartbeat racing as his body quickly got adjusted to Ren's invasion, and once Ren began moving, Aoba slowly started to moan "mmh... ahh... R-Ren... this feels really good... ah..."

Ren pants, nodding as he moved in and out of Aoba slowly, bending down to nuzzle his neck, licking his skin softly, "mhm, for me too..."

Aoba turned his head into Ren's face, enjoying the stimulus Ren was giving him, and words just spilled out of his mouth, "you're mine, Ren. Forever and always." Ren clearly hit something when Aoba's back arched, and he moaned out loudly, "ah...! Harder! Please!"

The virtual man smiles in something similar to pride, and nods, "yes, Aoba,... I will always be yours..." Upon hearing Aoba moaning so wantonly, Ren lifts his hips and starts bucking into him faster, trying to aim for that bundle of nerves again.

Aoba's back arched, his arms flung back beside his head, his head tossed back as he bucked his hips in rhythmic motions, his moans getting louder and louder, as his pleasurable moans turned into screams, "R-Ren! Oh yes...! Oh god... Yes!"

He pants and fucks him harder, digging his nails into his hips as he yanks him closer to drive himself in deeper and faster, "A-Aoba! ... Aoba! Oh... Aoba...!"

Hus chest heaved as he screamed in ecstasy, "Ah...! D-Don't stop...!" He threw his head back, his body arched as he received Ren's thrusts, his mouth opening widely, with drool coming down his face.

Ren swallows, passionately biting his shoulder and leaving love marks as he grinds into him desperately, trying to add more friction, "Aoba...! C-Cum for me... !" He pants, reaching down to tug at the other's cock, trying to get his now lover to feel even better.

His head threw back as his moans turned erratic, putting the back of his hand over his mouth, but his hand could not muffle his pleasurable screams, because no sooner he covered his mouth did he explosively came, screaming Ren's name.

Watching Aoba came had a huge impact on hi,m, as Ren felt himself jerk inside of Aoba, and he gasps, shuddering, desperately bucking into him as if a rabbit, and he screams, "A-AOBA!" As soon after doing so, he moaned loudly, gripping Aoba's hips tightly as he came hard inside of him.

Aoba's body became limb, as he breathed hard, looking up at Ren. Reaching up, he wanted to be in Ren's arms, and he sighs softly, smiling sweetly, "Ren..." The mentioned man smiled tiredly, wrapping his arms around him gently, "Aoba... I love you so much..."

Tired but happy, Aoba smiled tiredly, and he places his head in the crook of Ren's neck, "I love you...even more..."

Ren hummed in thought, before shaking his head, "I... may have to disagree." He chuckles and licks Aoba's cheek lovingly, pressing his forehead against his as they did before fighting, their symbol of closeness, "so I guess we're tied..." This made Aoba giggle, tiredly smiling as he relinquished the loving lick and the pressing of their foreheads, now finding his argument irrefutable. "I guess so..."

Ren yawns, happy that Aoba has accepted their tie, and he nuzzles his neck, humming contently, humming out his lovers name softly in his ear...

"Hm?" The bluette hummed, moving closer to Ren and enjoying the warmth of Ren, despite his avatar only being made of data and digital matter, and having absolutely no warmth of its own.

Ren smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Aoba's forehead, which caused Aoba to hum in happiness, "I love you."

Aoba closes his eyes in relaxation, "I love you too. If we return to the real world, we can cuddle." He smiled looking at Ren softly, and he nods, "mmh, if you want to go back, we can." He tiredly yawns, using a hand to rub his eyes, "I could use a charge..."

Aoba nods in understanding, ending the virtual world, he swing his legs off the bed and stood up sluggish, despite having not actually done it, but still feeling as if he had. He got Ren's charger set up, moving it closer to his bed so it could sit on the edge, just close enough for him to hold Ren in his arms, then he turned and picked Ren's pup form up, hooking his love to his charger, and then he laid down on his bed after removing most of his clothing, cuddling Ren as close to him as humanly possible. Panting happily, Ren licked his cheek and curled up with him, and the two fell asleep together quickly.


End file.
